Memorias
by Laraafix
Summary: Oneshot, Naruto vuelve a sus memorias, gracias a un sueño. Dedicado a Miyiku. Dejen sus opiniones


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, y características, lugares no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, No escribo con fines de lucro.

**Memorias**

Cuando entro a un estado intermitente, es lo que más me gusta. Siento las cosas volar y puedo entrar a lugares que nunca imagine. Por eso aparto de mis ojos, el libro que llevó varios días conociendo, cada noche. Acomodo mi cansado cuerpo dentro de las sabanas, y dejo mi cabeza que se introduzca en la blanda almohada. Y hallo en mí mente una tormenta de culpabilidades, que sin querer recordarlas más, las olvido y prefiero entrar en profundos sueños.

Suena la campana avisando que las doce se han cumplido, el siguiente día comienza y la madrugada fría y nebulosa, logro apreciar por el espacio que queda entre la cortina para llegar a la gran ventana. Pestañeo unas cuatro veces antes de saber nada más.

_-Tsunade-sama a muerto honorablemente, en la pelea con el líder de Akatsuki, "Pain"; la sangre escurrió por los dos cuerpos, desatando así, la sangrienta riña. Estamos aún en la guerra, debemos escoger un Hokage urgentemente._

_-No hay tiempos para democracias, así que tendremos que seguir las palabras de la quinta._

_-¿cuáles serian esas?-_

_-Llama a Kakashi-sempai y dile que es el nuevo Hokage._

Luego de esa imagen me torno en blanco y debo despertar, eh soñado dos o tres veces lo mismo y aún me pregunto ¿qué tiene que ver con mi persona?, ya conozco la forma de muerte de la "vieja Tsunade" y como fácilmente fue elegido Kakashi-sensei a Hokage.

Aburrido de no saber que intenta decirme el sueño, refriego mi ojo derecho, cautelosamente pongo mis pies en la fría madera, tratando de no hacer florecer palabras quejumbrosas de la persona que esta a mi lado. Cojo mis harapos de vestir diarios, abrocho descuidadamente mis zapatos y parto con la capa de mi padre, "Minato"

El frío me llega a los huesos, los caminos son tan poco visibles que era fácil perder la orientación. Camino intentando no extraviarme hasta los ex aposentos del Hokage, los cuales me llamaban a ir. De a poco mis manos desaparecen, el aliento que les da mi boca a ellas no es suficiente, el frío me tortura.

Por las espesuras de las calles, llego a mi destino; los arbustos llenos de rocío, dejan húmeda la entrada, mis cordones se mojan al toparse con los charcos. Camino lleno de ánimo a encontrar la respuesta de mi sueño, que tanto me ha molestado últimamente.

Miro por última vez la entrada antes de aventurarme a ir a esos memoriosos muebles y paredes. El olor de estos al introducirme, llena mi cabeza de recuerdos tornándolos como un sueño en blanco y negro. Busco la explicación dentro de esa casona vieja y descuidada, pero dejada como "monumento de Konoha", me introduzco a la famosa habitación, llena de arañas y hojas sueltas de algunos libros. Tomo asiento en esa histórica silla, que cuido las espaldas de todos, durante su mandato.

El trozo de papel que había encima del mueble fue recibido por mi mano e inspeccionado por mis ojos, afirmo mis brazos cruzándolos encima de la madera y apoyo mi frente en ellos, en un intento en vano de no dejar caer las traviesas lagrimas, suspiro intermitentemente, cuando me nuble.

_Luego me puse de pie y vi como todo se llenaba de júbilo,_

_las arrugas de mis manos y cara estaban desapareciendo_

_y la fuerza que tenía hace años volvió a mí._

_La noche fue día y lleno de alegría_

_Partí corriendo al gran balcón_

_Para saber lo que sucedía,_

_Gritos de un pueblo entero se hacían presentes,_

_pidiendo a gritos a un gran jefe._

_Escuche mi nombre, atendí a él,_

_venzo mis miedos y me presento:_

_-Uzumaki Naruto, seré hoy su jefe,_

_mi sueño de toda la vida, entendí lo que querían._

_Un gran sombrero se me es obsequiado,_

_Las manos de mi sen-sei me lo han entregado,_

_Lleno de alegría lo posó en mi cabeza,_

_Me digo a mi mismo la verdad es esta._

_Y veo como pasan los años,_

_Como aprendo de mis antepasados,_

_Gano guerras y hago amistades_

_Para tener a mi pueblo libre de atrocidades._

_La jubilación me ha llegado,_

_Debo retirarme de mi sueño,_

_Las caras se entristecen y a la vez satisfactoriamente,_

_Piden tres ¡vivas! por el hokage que se retira._

_Amenamente entrego el sombrero a un pelinegro,_

_Le digo que cumpla bien su función_

_Que uno igual como el nunca se verá,_

_Me responde entre lagrimas y risas, "-gracias, Naruto nechan-"_

_Veo mi imagen borrosa,_

_Desaparecer entre la multitud,_

_Todo vuelve a ser viejo,_

_Todo vuelve a morir._

Aprecio mis manos siguen siendo las usadas y añejas, pero mi sonrisa vuelve, al recordar lindos años. Seco el residuo de agua que quedó en mis mejillas, me levantó feliz de la rota silla y salgo del recuerdo aturdidor de cabeza, los olores desaparecen al salir de la vieja construcción y la tranquilidad vuelve a mí, cuando supe lo que mi sueño necesitaba.

El sol aparece por las montañas blanqueando las faldas de estas, pero aún el frío me acompaña, procuro llegar lo más pronto posible. El viento azota con una gran brutalidad los árboles y las casas por las cuales paso. El sonido del crujir de los techos es reversible, lo escucho una y otra vez como en una vieja historia de terror.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros más, llego a mi casa aturdido por el frío; enciendo la chimenea con unas cuantas astillas usadas y le agrego unas nuevas. Me acerco para subir la temperatura corporal incorporando las palmas de mis manos en el ardiente fuego.

Voy en busca de mi libro que no muchas páginas me faltan para terminar, irrumpo, sin despertar los sueños de mí amada y calladamente salgo de la habitación.

Leo hasta un claro amanecer, y mis sentidos están sensibles, puedo oír que mi mujer se esta levantando, cuando aparece detrás de mí. Doy vuelta la página sin ver el contenido.

-¿aún sigues leyendo el libro que te obsequie?-La chica se abrigaba con un chal, mientras un tierno beso, se posó en mis labios.

-si, esta bastante interesante-La miro a los ojos sonriente.

-y… ¿en que parte vas?-Leo la página, un gran titulo.

-en mi reinado, mi querida Hinata-cierro el libro, dejando al descubierto el titulo…

"Hokages que hicieron historia"

**Nota Personal:** Este fic esta dedicado a "Miyiku", por ayudarme en tantas cosas que necesito saber, ella dice "son solo consejos, nada en especial", yo digo "eres Dios en casos extremos". Por ser una linda persona le agradezco de la única forma que puedo. Espero que te haya gustado. 

**Nota fic:** Este fic fue hecho (aparte de ser dedicado), con una finalidad de que lo critiquen responsablemente, (se los pido, si no les gusta háganmelo saber pero respetuosamente), Fue una idea loca creada a las dos de la mañana. 

Naruto después de su reinado, recordando y volviendo al pasado en sueños en el punto máximo de su felicidad, casado con una chica que siempre lo admiró, "Hinata" y viviendo sus experiencias de adulto.

**Nota extra:** Las rimas salieron solas, escribí en la noche y me viene la inspiración, mi beta me sugirió que las pusiera estilo poesía, (¿así se decía?), bueno y lo otro es que cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática, por favor háganmela saber. 


End file.
